D
by ACleverPenName
Summary: She had watched many lives, each time the world unchanging. Bored out of her mind, D is only trying to make each day as interesting as possible. Only thing she did which was barely fun was kill- her father and a guy she had a huge crush on, all because the Winchesters couldn't swing it. Rated T for swearing and slight adult situations.


_The pain that Sam Winchester felt was reflected in his brothers eyes. They contemplated their future, Sam yet again doubting Dean's ability to do the right thing. But Sam didn't know the burden Dean carried. He couldn't fathom his deep sense of responsibility for the way Sam's life had turned out. Whatever Dean did, he did it with the best intentions. And sometimes the results sucked. But mostly, they worked out well for the brothers. _Angela sighed a little as she read these lines.

"You weave magic, Carver Edlund." Angela breathed, pushing her short blonde hair behind her ear.

Her hazel eyes darted towards the door of the bar as it opened. She went back to the book when she saw that the one she was waiting for wasn't there yet. She adjusted her ivory white Prada sweater. She was in the type of place that just the sweater was enough to get her killed. Motorcycles revved over the commotion as another drag race started.

But that was the place she had met Jared, the man she would be marrying in a week. She had met him when she had decided that she didn't want to miss out on life experiences because her father didn't want her setting foot beyond the plush suburbs of LA.

On her first night out, she met Jared. And her life was never the same again. He opened her up to new experiences. She did things that she wouldn't have ever even dreamt of doing. And it was all because she had decided to stop at the dingy bar on the side of the road eight years ago to the day.

Angela looked up again as the bar door rang. She couldn't help but smile at the new entrant.

"Jared!" She exclaimed as a dark haired man with matching eyes hurried towards her.

He swiftly kissed her cheeks.

"There has to be a better way to celebrate our anniversary." He mumbled as he took his seat.

Angela knew he had changed out of his work clothes in the car, hoping not to draw attention. But she couldn't understand how a change of clothings could ever distract anybody from the way Jared glowed.

"You look lovely." Jared said, as he looked at his bride to be, a small frown on his face. "I thought we had decided to take it down a notch."

"There is a reason why I wore this." Angela teased, her eyes glinting.

She bent forward a little.

"It will be easier for you to imagine that I'm not wearing anything underneath." Angela cooed.

Jared knocked off the glass in his surprise.

"What?" He wheezed under his breath. "We need to leave!"

"Leaving already, Jared?" Tracy, the hardened biker waitress said, chuckling. "Come on! It's tradition. You kids have been coming along for eight years now to celebrate your anniversary. Drinks on the house!"

A few of the bikers broke beer bottles in celebration.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Angela said, raising her glass to the air. "TO EIGHT WONDERFUL YEARS AND A LIFETIME TOGETHER!"

"HERE, HERE!" The bikers shouted.

Tracy turned up the volume and the whole bar went a little more rowdy.

"Are we gonna come here even after we get married?" Jared said, as he pulled Angela closer.

"Even after we have grand kids." Angela said, smiling as she kissed him. "Wearing our best wigs."

Jared laughed, his eyes crinkling as he swayed rhythmlessly to the music.

They spent an hour at the Dangerous Doors pub. Jared's watch rang at the 60th minute and he immediately escorted Angela out, a firm hand on her hips.

Angela rolled her eyes but let him lead her. The deal was after all for an hour. He didn't break pace till they reached the car. Angela was dropped by the chauffeur, who waiting outside till Jared got there. He secured Angela and quickly got in, his silver Chevy Impala (an anniversary gift from Angela) standing out among the rusty bikes.

He took a couple of deep breathes at the wheel as he started the engine.

"Aww." Angela said, stroking his cheeks. "Did I make you a worrier?"

"That place is dangerous!" Jared exclaimed, looking over the expensive suit in the back seat as he reversed the car. "It doesn't matter that's where we met. We cannot keep going back."

"Yeah." Angela said, acting dejected. "We will fight now and then come back here next year. I don't know why you can't give that place a chance. The people there are so nice!"

"Nice?" Jared said, as he got onto the freeway. "Nice?! Most of them have been to jail for murder! MURDER!"

"You've been to jail." Angela said, grinning.

"For shoplifting." Jared spluttered as he answered. "To mall jail. That doesn't count as jail."

"Semantics." Angela said, as she took off her sweater. "Time behind bars changes a man."

But Jared had lost his train of thoughts.

"Are you really not wearing anything underneath?" He asked, glancing towards her.

"In a week, I'm gonna take a vow to never lie to you." Angela said, hiking up her sea green dress a little. "I have already started practicing."

"You went commando at a biker bar." Jared said, frowning momentarily.

Angela shrugged.

"Maybe we can pull ov...JARED! WATCH OUT!" Angela shouted.

Jared looked at the road in the nick of time and swerved. Angela screamed as the man they hit fell limp to the ground.

"HE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!" Jared screamed as he scrambled out of the car.

Angela got down, her hands shaking. Jared checked the man's chest for a beat.

"Call 911." He said, looking at Angela.

Angela nodded, tears streaming down her eyes and tried dialing the numbers.

"ANG!" Angela heard Jared scream.

That was the last thing she heard before a blow to the head knocked her out.

-X-X-

The voices started as faraway whispers dulled by the throbbing pain at the top of her neck. She tried to focus on the voices, but the effort felt futile. She heard a familiar voice groan, something it had only done when his appendix had burst a couple of years ago.

"Jared..." Angela moaned, trying to move.

But her hands and feet were bound. She opened her eyes, squinting at the unfamiliar darkness. She saw a figure being suspended from a tree, carved across the chest, head looking limply at the ground. Angela started squirming first and then thrashing wildly, looking at the lifeless body. Her mind panicked.

"JARED!" She cried. "NO! JARED!"

"Shut her up." She heard a voice hiss.

She then felt strong hands stuff a gag down her throat. But she looked at her captors defiantly, barely able to make out their faces in the dark. She started slithering towards Jared, wanting to help. She felt a strong kick to her stomach. She coughed, the gag going deeper in.

A hand then roughly grabbed her hair, forcing her to face the lifeless body. She felt something hot drip on her neck.

"No." The same voice from earlier commanded. "Leave her. Mother wants her untouched. She is an Heiress after all."

"An heiress who don't wear no underwear?" The voice near her ears said, hiking up her dress.

Angela bit the man's ear and scooted back.

"You're lucky you didn't draw blood." The voice from earlier replied.

Angela wanted to stop crying. She wanted to help Jared and get the hell out of there.

_Please. _Angela prayed. _Please be alive Jared. _

And as though an answer, Jared moved a little, slipping in and out of consciousness. Angela got to her knees, the hard ground scraping her knees. She went to her nearest captor and put her forehead on his shoes. She made whimpering noises, desperately pleading to let them go.

"What doya want me to do?" The redneck asked the one in-charge.

"Ungag her." The voice drawled.

"Please." Angela begged as soon as he ungaggged her, looking in the general direction of the one in-charge. "Please let us go. You can take all our money. You can keep the car. Just, please let us go. He needs to go a hospital."

"Ain't no hospital round here." The redneck replied. "What's a princess like you doing in a place like this? Not that the answer would make any difference. Just curious, is all."

"Keep me." Angela bargained, ignoring the redneck. "He is just an office manager. My father would pay the ransom. Just let him go. Keep me."

"It wouldn't do you good to ignore me, bitch." The redneck snarled, striking Angela across the face.

But Angela did not back down. She continued looking at the silhouette of the one in-charge.

"Please." Angela begged again, trying to think of wild ideas.

"What's keeping Mother?" The one in-charge responded a while later.

Jared stirred again.

"Ang..." He murmured.

"Jared!" Angela shouted, getting directly below him. "Jared!" Her voice choked.

Around then, there was movement in the shrubs nearby. Headlights flooded through the forest.

"HELP US!" Angela shouted. "PLEASE! HELP US!"

Her captors snickered. The headlights illuminated her captors. Fear flooded every cell in her body and her world spun.

The eyes of her captors glinted malevolently in the light, the sharp razor like teeth jetting out of their mouths. They hissed as the occupants of the car opened the door. Angela looked at the new arrival, a tall slim blonde woman with hazel eyes.

"Mother." The one in-charge cooed.

The blonde woman observed Angela for a few moments.

"You did well calling me here, Ben." Mother said, revealing similar jagged teeth. "It would do us good to turn her."

"What about him?" The redneck said greedily.

Mother shrugged in response. Angela screamed as the creatures descended on Jared. Jared didn't make a sound, too weak to fight.

"NO!" Angela said, trying to break out of Mother's grip.

Her world was being consumed in black. Her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach. Her world which was rose couloured just a few hours ago was turning grey.

"JARED!" Angela screamed, her voice cracking.

Even the trees responded to her pain, swaying ever so slightly towards them. Mother immediately gagged Angela with her hand. Angela didn't protest. It didn't matter anymore if she survived.

"Ben!" Mother hissed. "Frank! Quiet."

Ben and Frank immediately backed away from Jared and flanked Mother. Mother scanned the area, her eyes darting quickly.

A lone solitary deer answered their instincts as it jumped out of the trees. It cried as it saw the vampires and darted back, falling in the process.

"Stupid deer!" Frank murmured after a moment. "Can't it sense us?"

But Mother was alert, standing upright, hiding Angela from view. Angela sat quietly, unable to take her eyes off Jared's limp body.

From the trees, a short woman with mousy hair leapt adeptly towards the deer. The vampires huddled closer together. But the woman didn't seem to have noticed them. She merely gazed at the deer, her brown eyes looking bored. The deer panted, it's hind legs broken by the fall, as it stared at it's imminent death. The woman took off her black leather jacket and knelt next to her prey.

"You're no fun." She murmured. "You'll make easy food for something else. So, you be a good girl and wait here until then, OK?"

If it were possible, the deer looked like it was hyperventilating out of fear.

"Now..." The woman said, wrapping her jacket on the deer. "I don't want you to die of a frost bite. Then your death would have no meaning. Hold on tight."

She rubbed the deer's head. The deer tried to lick her hand. The woman chuckled.

"No sympathy for you, sweetheart." The woman said, rolling her eyes.

She dusted her jeans and rubbed her hands on the plain white T-shirt. As she started to walk away, Angela let out a whisper.

"Jared..." Angela whispered.

She had wanted to scream it. She wanted to scream until Jared came back. But her mind was quiet. The world was quiet. She was surrounded by deafening silence.

The brown haired woman stopped dead on her feet. She looked at the group of vampires huddled around a tiny human girl, the human girl looking at the body of a human boy. The vampires huddled closer.

"Hey, there." Mother said, in a cheerful manner. "I hope you enjoyed your hunt. We were just sitting down for supper. Would you like to join us? We have plenty."

The brown haired woman's gaze was fixed on Angela. Usually, she never interfered in the working of the supernatural. She left them alone almost as aggressively as she wanted to be left alone. But the woman couldn't take her eyes off Angela. The instinct was old, one she thought she didn't even have anymore. But the feeling reminded her of an easier time. And she clung to the feeling.

The woman smiled, cocking her head a little to the right.

"Me?" The woman said, her tone mocking. "Join the likes of you for supper? What has the world come to?!"

Mother smiled back uneasily.

"My father taught us to respect all creatures of the dark." Mother said, in a refined manner. "He wants us to stick together rather than fight each other. But you're entitled to your own opinion."

"But supper does sound good." The woman said, licking her lips a little.

She took a couple of steps forward. But Mother didn't flinch.

"She is ours." Mother said, her tone no longer polite. "I'm the daughter of the Alpha and it would..."

"If you want to threaten the likes of me..." The brown haired woman interrupted. "You're going to have to come up with something better than the Alpha. Did you know that he really liked to have his belly scratched? Almost as much as the Leviathans."

Mother hissed in anger.

"Hold your tongue, Pagan." Mother said, malice in her voice.

"Awww..." The brown haired woman cooed. "Is the wittle baby going to cry? What's the matter, vamp? I thought you were one of the tough guys."

Ben hissed, taking a step forward. But Mother put out her hand.

"We don't want any conflict." Mother said. "Leave in peace."

"Let me think about it." The woman said, as she slowly drew the jagged blade from her boot.

The vampires tensed. For a few moments nobody moved.

.

.

.

.

"No." The woman said, charging at the vampires.

Frank was the first to die. Ben tried to catch the woman but she was quick on her feet. She sliced through their heads like butter. Mother tried to get back to her car. But the woman leapt on the bonnet. She grinned toothily as Mother screamed, before chopping off her head.

The blood from kills splattered on Angela, staining her green dress in red.

_To eight wonderful years and a lifetime together._ Angela's voice echoed in her head.

"You OK?" The woman with the brown hair said, her voice almost timid.

"He isn't breathing." Angela said, trying to make sense of what happened. "That's not good, right?"

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you need for me to call an ambulance or something?" The woman offered uncertainly. "I could get one, if you'd like."

Angela didn't reply. She slowly moved towards Jared and put his head on her lap.

"It makes sense he isn't breathing." Angela said, tears dripping on Jared's pale face. "Because breathing is so damn difficult."

Angela cried, her wails echoing through the seemingly lifeless forest.

"So..." The woman said. "You guys carry phones, right? Is there anybody I can call?"

But Angela was lost to the world. The woman stretched her hand, wanting to comfort Angela. But caught herself in the last minute. She took a deep breath as she disappeared from the spot.

The police found the wailing Angela hours later, still holding onto Jared's lifeless body. Angela's mother met Angela as the hospital, where Angela had gone catatonic when they tried to separate Jared and her. Angela's mother and father wept next to their sedated daughter, while her brother, Marcus, spoke with the police.

"It was the strangest thing." Sgt. McHannister said. "The dogs just went crazy. They barked like mad. We followed them to her. Jared Hale seemed to have been mauled, probably by a bear. We have notified animal services. They will get it. I'm really sorry for your loss."

Marcus nodded. He looked into the private ward at the hollow face of his lively younger sister.

"Humans have a way of persevering." Marcus heard a woman's voice say in a comforting tone.

He looked at the leather jacket clad petite woman with mousy brown hair.

"I have seen it happen so many times, that it doesn't even surprise me anymore." The woman continued.

She looked at Marcus and smiled. And for a moment, Marcus was disarmed. It seemed like the womans smile lit up the darkest hour of his life. And once that moment had passed, Marcus hated himself for being happy for even a microsecond.

"You know my sister?" Marcus muttered, every cell in his body hating him.

The woman shook her head.

"Who should I say visited?" Marcus asked, politely.

"D." The woman replied, as she studied Angela. "Humans have a remarkable way of persevering."

D turned and started walking away, leaving a confused Marcus behind.

* * *

**AN:**

**If you're reading this, I'm going to safely assume that you read some of the first chapter (unless the Sherlock fandom can correct me). A little mood setting for the story. It's based in the supernatural universe. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley and all our favorites are referenced to a lot. They may even make brief appearances. **

**Hopefully I managed to intrigue you about who D is. Or atleast what type of pagan she is.**

**Let me know what you think in reviews/PMs.**

**As always, keep reading.**


End file.
